


My Love, My Life

by infinitysarah



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO COURF IS REALLY FUCKING CUTE, And E and R are really cute grandpas, E and R raise a child, Extreme cuteness, F/F, Kidfic, M/M, Rose and Amelie are so cute, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire have a daughter, which means they get to struggle through the baby years, elementary school, high school, and of course adulthood.It’s definitely a challenge, but they love their daughter more than anything.(Also peep that Mamma Mia 2 title)





	My Love, My Life

Enjolras sleepily sat up in bed, his light blue eyes foggy and his mind still half asleep. He could faintly hear the cries of an infant coming from the room across the hall. E looked to his left and saw his husband Grantaire fast asleep and snoring softly. Enjolras smiled down at his love before slowly climbing out of bed and heading towards the nursery.

Slowly, he walked into his daughter’s room to find her wide awake with tears streaming down her face. Although he was a bit upset, Enjolras couldn’t stay mad at her. She was just too cute. The young girl had Grantaire’s dark eyes and Enjolras’s curly gold hair. 

“Hey Amelie. Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. Daddy’s here,” Enjolras cooed to his daughter as he picked her up and started rocking her in his arms. Before long, her soft sobs became even quieter as rested in her father’s arms. Enjolras walked in a circle around the crib, stopping occasionally to move Amelie into a more comfortable position. Without realizing it, Enjolras had started to hum some old lullaby that he remembered from his childhood. 

An hour later, Amelie was finally about to fall asleep. By this time Enjolras had sat down in an old rocking chair in the corner of the room. It may look like an ordinary rocking chair, but it had some sentimental value. The chair had been given to E and R by the rest of the Les Amis, Amelie’s uncles and aunts. It was made of wood and had a fluffy red cushion on the seat. It was extremely comfortable.

Long after Amelie had gone to sleep, Enjorlas was far too tired to head back to his own bed. He started slumping into the chair with his daughter still in his arms. It didn’t take long for him to drift off into a restful sleep. 

—

Grantaire woke up really slowly that Saturday morning. The sun was shining through the curtains and lit up the entire master bedroom, making it hard for R to remain asleep. He didn’t mind though, it was 10am and he was starting to become a morning person thanks to Amelie. This was his favorite way to wake up.

Just as R was starting to think that this was going to be a perfect morning, he noticed that the space next to him was empty. 

“Where the fuck is E?” He thought.

Grantaire hopped out of bed and nearly ran into the nursery. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was before him. 

There sat a sleepy Enjolras, still in his red plaid pajama pants and shirtless, with their beautiful little girl sleeping on his chest. It was hard for R to not let out an “aww” as he watched the love of his life smile down at the other love of his life. 

“Hello love,” whispered Grantaire. Enjolras looked up at his husband and smiled. 

“Hey. Sorry, I fell asleep when I went to put Amelie to sleep. Kinda ironic,” E chuckled.

“Shh, don’t wake her up.” Grantaire said.

Right as he said that, little Amelie’s brown eyes fluttered open. Giggling, she stared up at Enjolras with an innocent look on her face. Grantaire pulled over another chair and sat beside his husband and daughter. They spent the next 30 minutes in the nursery playing and cooing at the baby. 

Turns out R was wrong earlier. This was the perfect morning. 

——————————————

“Uncle Courf, Uncle Ferre! Look!” Amelie shouted.

“What is it hun?” Combeferre asked the 4 year old. He and his boyfriend Courfeyrac were babysitting their “niece” for the day so Grantaire and Enjolras could have some alone time. So far they had gone for ice cream twice and had spent an hour at the park. Now they were walking back to E and R’s house for dinner. 

The couple caught up to Amelie, who was laughing and pointing at something in a shop window. The boys knew that they were about to spend some money, but God knows what on. 

“IT’S A PUPPY!” she yelled. The little girl pushed her nose to the window to get a better look. 

Ferre and Courf walked over to see, praying that it was a stuffed animal. Unfortunately, for them it wasn’t. Sure enough, there was a small golden retriever puppy staring at Amelie through the pet shop window. 

“Oh my goodness it’s so adorable!” Courf exclaimed as he too pushed his nose against the window. Ferre rolled his eyes. Courfeyrac sometimes acted like a kid in elementary school. Sometimes it was kinda cute, but right now it wasn’t in Ferre’s favor. 

“Okay you two, let’s go. It’s nearly dinner time,” Combeferre told them. 

“Aw c’mon Uncle Ferre, can we pleaaaaseeee get the puppy? Pretty please??” Amelie begged.

“Yeah, c’mon babe! It’s just too cute! We can’t leave the poor thing in here!” Courf said with a frown on his face. 

Combeferre was about to say no and walk away, but then he saw his niece look up at him with her big brown eyes. Oh god, she had inherited Grantaire’s puppy dog eyes. None of the amis could ever resist R’s puppy dog eyes, and Ferre wasn’t any different. It didn’t help that Courf had the exact same look on his face.

“Alright fine! Stop looking at me like that! We’ll get the puppy. But, if your parents kill me, remember that this is Uncle Courf’s fault.”

“Yay!” Amelie and Courf exclaimed, the latter completely ignoring his boyfriend’s previous statement.

—

“YOU WHAT?” Enjolras practically screamed. 

He didn’t seem amused when he arrived home to find his best friends and his daughter in the living room with a goddamn dog. Enjolras had never been a dog person. Heck, he had never been an animal person in general. 

“E, calm down. Louis is just a puppy, it’s not like a wolf or something. After a few months of training, he’ll be easy peasy,” Courf assured him. 

“I know, but it’s a fucking dog! I have no clue how to train a dog! I’m having a hard time time raising a kid! I don’t think I can handle them-“

“Enjolras,” Combeferre interrupted. “This could be great. Amelie needs to learn responsibly somehow, and this is a great way to teach her. Besides, I know that R has had some experience with dogs before, and he’s really good at at it. And goldens are fast learners, Louis will be easy to train. Do it for Amelie.” 

Enjolras stared at his friends for almost a minute before admitting defeat.

“Okay, you guys are right. We’ll keep him. But ONLY if you both promise to help out if I need you too,” said E in a strict tone.

“Of course! You can expect me to visit almost every day! I think I’m in love!” Courf shouted. 

Enjolras was still hesitant the next few days, but when he saw R and Amelie cuddling on the couch with Louis between them, he knew he made the right decision.

——————————————

Amelie stood completely still, staring at herself in the mirror. She had on a full face of makeup, including black eyeliner that she borrowed from Eponine and pink eyeshadow that complimented her brown eyes that Cosette had given to her.

The 14 year old girl was in high heels, even though she was 5 ft. 6 in. She was wearing a long red maxi dress that showed off her body, which was fairly muscular for a teenage girl, thanks to her going on long runs and working out with her father Enjolras. 

Amelie definitely had her insecurities, but tonight, she thought she looked perfect. 

But looking good wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was telling her dads where she was going.

——

“Dang, girly! You’re a bit overdressed! Going somewhere?” Grantaire asked Amelie as she attempted to walk down the stairs in heels without tripping.

“Uhh....I have a date, papa,” Amelie said, stuttering a bit.

“A DATE?” Enjolras exclaimed as he ran into the living room, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

“Yes daddy, a date,” she said calmly.

“A date? Aw, Apollo, our baby girl is all grown up!” Grantaire cooed.

“No absolutely not! I will not have you going out unsupervised with some dumb teenager who-“

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Amelie ran to open it. Grantaire and Enjolras looked at each other, knowing that they were about to meet their daughter’s date. Amelie took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey, Amelie.” 

Enjolras gasped. He recognized that voice.

“Hi, Rosalyn come in!” Amelie said.

Grantaire and Enjolras couldn’t believe it. Amelie was dating Rosalyn Prouvaire! They were worried for nothing! Rosalyn and Amelie has been good friends since they were little. They both knew that Rose had good grades and never misbehaved.

“Hi Uncle E, Uncle R!” Rose hugged the two of them, then stepped back to hold Amelie’s hand.

“Hey Rosey! We had no clue that you and A were dating!” Grantaire said, grinning from ear to ear. Even Enjolras was smiling. 

“So where are you two ladies going?” asked Enjolras.

“Oh, we’re going to an art museum. Then we might get ice cream or something. Is that good with you two?” Amelie explained.

“Fine by me,” R told them. E nodded. 

“We’ll be home by 9,” promised Rosalyn.

“Thank you! Bye Daddy, bye Pops!” Amelie hugged her fathers. With that, the two girls left. Rosalyn and Amelie waived to the two men as they went out the door, holding hands and smiling. 

Enjolras and Grantaire couldn’t be more proud.

———————————————

“Babe, you okay in there?” Rosalyn asked Amelie, who was in the bathroom.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” 

That was a lie. Amelie was terrified. She sat on the bathroom floor with her legs crossed and tears escaping from her eyes. In her hand was a pregnancy test. Although it was hard to see, the test showed two pink lines. 

Amelie was going to have a baby.

She had to put her hand on the sink to keep her balance as she slowly stood up. Carefully, she opened the door and looked at Rosalyn, her own brown eyes staring into her wife’s blue ones. 

“What does it say?” whispered Rose, who was just as scared as Amelie. Rose could tell what the results were based on Amelie’s facial expression.

“I-I’m......pregnant.”

Without hesitating, Rose through her arms around her wife and squealed. They had both wanted to have a baby together since they had started dating, so this was a big deal.

A few months ago, the girls brought up the idea of wanting to have a baby to their best friends, who were basically their family. Graciously, Alexandre Pontmercy had volunteered to be their sperm donor. Together the two women decided that Amelie was more fit to carry a child. For two months, Amelie and Alexandre had been trying to convince. So finding out that Amelie was pregnant today was almost like a miracle. 

“Are you happy?” asked Rosalyn.

“Of course I’m happy! I’m just, well, a little scared,” Amelie replied.

“Listen hun, I’m with you till the end of the line. We are going to be great mothers. And I’m positive that you’re going to have a great pregnancy. We’re in this together.”

Amelie smiles and kissed her wife. Rosalyn always knew how to make her feel like she was the most special thing on Earth. And to Rosalyn, she really was.

That night, the girls invited their parents over for dinner so they could spread the great news. 

Once everyone was seated at the table, Amelie and Rosalyn stood up.

“Um, do you guys mind if we talk real quick before we eat? It’s important,” Rosalyn told their family.

“Of course! What’s up, buttercups?” Jehan said excitedly.

“Well, we have something to tell you all,” said Amelie.

“That depends, can you do it before the food get’s cold?” quipped Grantaire.

“Shut it R,” Montparnasse told him. “Let the women talk, for fuck’s sake!”

“Thanks Dad,” said Rosalyn. “Um, Amelie? Do you want to tell them?” she asked.

“I guess.” Amelie took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby!” She said excitedly. 

All four of their fathers jumped up and hugged and kissed the two women, forgetting about the food completely. This was more important. Every person in the room felt more love that night than ever before. Except maybe Enjolras, who said, “I’m too young to be called a grandfather!”

——

Nine months later, on June 6th, Amelie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at home. Joly helped deliver the baby, and the rest of the les amis and Rosalyn and Amelie’s friends were there to celebrate the new edition to the Musain family. 

“Welcome to the world, Apollo Prouvaire,” Amelie whispered to her son.

A few hours after the baby was born, everyone left Amelie and Rosalyn’s house so they could get some rest. The two lovers had both fallen asleep next to each other on the couch. Meanwhile, Apollo was sleeping soundly in his crib, cuddled up with the red blanket that used to belong to Amelie.

Late that night, Enjolras and Grantaire came in to bring a gift. It was fairly heavy, so they had to carry it inside together.

“Damn this rocking chair is a lot heavier than I remember,” whispered Enjolras.

“You’re not even forty yet, Enjolras. Quit acting like a grandpa.”

“Hey, I’m 39 and a half. And R, we are grandpas.”

“Oh yeah.”

They set the chair down in the nursery. Just as they were about to leave the house and head home to get some rest of their own, the Apollo awoke and started to whimper.

Out of habit, Enjolras scooped him up and started to softly talk to him.

“Hey there buddy. Shh, it’s okay. Papa’s here.” 

Again, without realizing it, he started to hum the same song he hummed to Amelie when she was a baby. My, how time has flown by. 

“You know E, he looks just like you,” said Grantaire.

It was true; Apollo had curly golden hair and an identical nose. 

“Not exactly. He has your brown eyes and Jehan’s freckles. He even has Mont’s lips.”

“Huh. He looks like all of us,” Enjolras said as he stared lovingly at his grandson.

“It’s not that he looks like the four of us. He looks exactly like the girls.”

“I guess you’re right R.”

Everything was silent for a while. Apollo eventually fell asleep. Even Enjolras and Grantaire were fast asleep in the large rocking chair, just like old times. Being with Apollo brought back so many memories of when Amelie was young. 

The next morning, when Amelie came to get Apollo up, she just laughed and smiled at the sight in front of her. She wonders if this is what it was like when she was a child. 

She didn’t know it, but she was right. Just as Apollo is now her entire life, she once was, and still his, her fathers’ life and greatest love.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any questions regarding the characters’ ages, E and R are both about 20 when Amelie is born. Amelie and Rosalyn are roughly the same age at the end of the story. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! I also take requests and prompts :)


End file.
